The Day Our Existence Caused Humanity to Sigh
by LightDawnTwillight
Summary: Four people from our world get stuck in the Bakugan! The catch? Continuing the story and making sure it ends exactly the same or better in all four seasons! However, the story has no choice but to change due to their existences. Priorities are screwed as one wants to complete her OTPs and get a happy ending. How will their adventure end? What old and new problems await?


_Hi. I made this story on a whim, and it took me two days to write this chapter. Yeah. I just really felt like writing a Bakugan fic. Love it though. I will continue it as well. Have fun reading! Review if you want. I seriously don't care as long as you don't swear or cuss each other out. Don't want a flame war._

_Rules of this story_

_1. italics = character thoughts, singing, or sounds. if it is one word in a sentence, then the italic is for emphasis._

_2. bold = ch. title only_

_3. 4 diff. povs ends in ch. 3. might reoccur if the 4 charas get separated in the future._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Freaking Masquerade and Minions<strong>

In a lovely park, there was a not so lovely sight.

A girl with jet black hair and a normal expression walked with grace. Oddly, she walked around a fountain in circles an infinite amount of times. Continuing without end, she also kept her eyes glued to the ground. There was nothing interesting on it. The black orbs was attached to a boring sight, and the black and light blue running shoes wouldn't stop walking. There was no sign of dizziness or emotion on her face.

In her hand was a metal baseball bat. Why? No one watching her knew. They hoped that she wouldn't think of vandalizing anything around her. It looked very out of place as it would occasionally brush against her sleeveless, plain summer dress and tanned skin. A smiling, full-body rabbit pin held up her long side bangs that swept to the spectators' left. Her small stature was further emphasized by her long hair that almost brushed the ground. It was wavy from the waist down and seemed voluminous as it bounced with every movement the girl made.

And, a container filled with what looked like Bakugan and cards were strapped to a black and white weaved belt to her side. There was no sign of a Bakupod.

One would say that she was adorable. Another could say that they had an eccentric and possibly mental person on their hands. This enigma in the shape of a girl was not a normal occurrence in this place.

"_We are maverick, kyuusai nante iranai. Donna rifujin osooutomo. Kateba ii dake no hanashi darou. Hm, hm hm hm hm..._" Now this stranger was humming some song without a change in facial expression. Why won't a friend or relative claim her already?

A man, deciding to be brave enough, approached her. Somehow noticing him despite looking as though she was caught in a trance, the girl turned toward the adult.

"Hello. I don't mean to be rude, but I think you should stop walking around like that. Some people in this park feel uncomfortable." Hopefully, this man thought, she wouldn't be a problem child or misfit.

The corner of her lips curved into a wondrous smile. The girl wasn't beautiful or sexy. She had that smile that exploded of kindness and warmth. The one that can't help but pull most people in, or the one that few people couldn't stand.

"Oh. I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to. I'll leave." Bowing a little as a sign of respect, the weird girl strolled away. Each footstep made a small tap or none at all.

As she left, two boys followed her.

. . .

_Tap...Tap...Tap..._

_Stomp, tap tap. Stomp, tap tap. Stomp, tap tap._

The girl in white spun around with great speed and stamped a foot on the ground so loud it caused her followers to flinch. A look of contempt was a complete one-eighty degrees to her attitude earlier. The baseball bat was swung over her shoulder quite menacingly. An eye twitched, and a faint darkness seemed to shadow her the top of her face. However, those hate-filled black eyes could be seen as clear as day.

"Hah? What do you want?! I don't have time for losers like you! I need to find my twin sister and friends, _fast_! You wanna die? I actually hate hurting kids like ya, but yer in my way!" The formality in her words were completely lost in her rage.

"Uh...we wanted to know if you wanted to brawl!" The large boy with brown hair took out a Ventus bakugan.

"You mean, like a Bakugan Brawl? Kid, I really don't have time. I know that yer lame anyway." The girl made a shooing gesture with her free hand.

"Hey, Asian chick! Don't insult my brother Jacob like that! You're younger than him!" The small boy with red hair and a cap joined in the shouting.

"Shrimp, I might be this tall, but I'm sixteen!" The girl flailed her arms up and down, frustrated.

Jacob scoffed. "You hear that Ricky? She thinks she's sixteen! Either that, or she's a midget!"

"I don't think she's right in the head. Remember how she walked around the fountain?" The younger brother laughed at the memory.

The girl's mouth twitched once, and an eye did the same several times. A baseball bat was very close to being thrown. "Hey, I might be smaller than I remember being, but that doesn't mean I'm not right in the head! My twin and friends may think I'm not sane, but that doesn't mean anything to unintelligent kids like ya!"

"Then prove it by brawling us!" Both of the kid shouted, causing the girl to cover her ears for the rest of the whole "talk".

"AGH! Can't you blind idiots see that I don't have a Bakupod? I mean, what kind of person challenges someone who doesn't have one? Ya must really be blind and stuff! You just wanna fight me cuz you think I'm easy bait! Screw your rankings! I'm not even ranked! You guys are literally feeding the stronger players anyway. Get lost!"

"What did you say, witch?"

"WITCH?! I prefer you to say the b-word instead so I can't whack your head until it falls of that fat neck of yers!"

A crowd of kids began to form around them as the three continued to shout at one another. Everyone noticed her weird attire and randomly carried baseball bat. They whispered, muttering about her ever-changing dialect. She would use proper language one time and suddenly switch to using "ya" or "wanna" every second. Everyone admitted that she had guts to stand up to the kid who was much larger than her in body mass and height.

Making his way through the crowd was a brown haired boy with hexagonal shaped goggles. His yellow shirt stood out against his short red overcoat and long trousers. The pants had black strips just below the knees. The ends were tucked into his blue and black sneakers. His Bakugan Gear hung onto the side of his belt, with one of two hands covered in blue fingerless gloves fluttering over the gear.

"Hey, calm down you guys. Awesome me that already kicked those losers' butts is here." The brown haired boy arrogantly stepped between them.

The yankee-like girl observed the newcomer. "...You're Dan Kuso. Nice to meet you. Sorry, but I literally have a bone to pick with these losers. I'd appreciate it if you would leave this problem to me and not lose a bone." She posed, pointing her baseball bat at her two enemies.

"Er, sorry, but I don't really think you should do that. You need a Bakupod, right? Want to use mine?" Dan proceeded to throw his red one to the girl.

Looking surprised by his sudden act of kindness, the weapon wielder caught it with great skill. "No, Dan. I've never been in an official match, but would you like to join me? That way, I can keep track of things by looking at yours. I might not seem like it, but I'm really good at math. I'm very sure that I'll beat these guys, so what do you say?" The girl threw it back with surprising accuracy and strength for one so small.

Dan smirked as he equipped his Bakupod. "Sure. Anyone can beat these losers anyway."

"Hey! Don't be so sure!" Jacob yelled, taking out a familiar card.

"Yeah! You said it was your first time! You're not even ranked!" Ricky followed his older brother's actions.

Dan and the mysterious girl brought out their cards into the open.

"You ready?"

The girl nodded. "Not all the time. But right now, I'm more than ready. Thank you."

He laughed. "Well, your welcome...uh, what's your name?"

Realizing she hadn't introduced herself, the girl laughed. "Sorry. It's unlike me to act so angry. I'm wasn't that good at controlling my emotions during this age. My name is Jin Kagami."

Before Dan could ask anything else, the four shouted, "Field, Open!"

_Oh my God, _Jin thought to herself, _I'm going to change the story by just existing! I gotta keep it right but, what part of Bakugan am I in? Where's Drago? Is he not coming out because I don't have a talking Bakugan?_

. . .

_"Where on earth is everyone?" _Justin Walker thought as he ran around a park, landing his gray shoes with black designs anywhere. His blond hair was messy with leaves and a twig. His pale skin contrasted against his ocean blue eyes that were filled with alarm. He wore a dress shirt and jeans with a pale gray jacket that covered most of his Bakugan Gear. Like Jin, he had no Bakupod. The only other thing that could be called his was a bag filled with ingredients to make the hamburger lunch he and his friends were looking forward too. Oh, and money. Lots of it.

Justin was completely lost in some place he's never been in. He shrunk more than a feet. He was the average height of a twelve year old boy. This _had_ to be a dream!

But the problem was that...this was now reality.

The person he wanted to find first was Jin. She was so clumsy and air-headed despite her high intelligence and great memory. Who knows what could happen to an innocent and kind person like her! That smile of hers was deadly since many were easily attracted to it. Just like her twin and everyone else was, including him. She never insulted him, no matter how much he teased her at times. She never insulted her twin and Brian even though they made fun of her antics and personality all the time. Jin was the most forgiving person he knew! That smile barely left her face.

Sei was the younger twin, but her smarts rivaled Jin's in other areas. That didn't mean she wasn't good at math either. She did above average but couldn't reach Jin's level. However, the shorter and younger twin excelled in Science. That was the only subject Jin was horrible at since she barely got a B. Likewise, Jin was far more superior in athletics, which Sei had to struggle to pass with a B.

Justin had always thought that Sei was the older twin until she said the truth this year. When he asked if it was really true, Jin clutched her heart, fell to the floor, and pretended to be hurt. Sei confirmed it as she whacked her older twin on the head for the over-exaggeration. Those twins were literally polar opposites the moment one of them spoke or were together.

Justin prayed that she knew some self-defense...and that the bat could be used to threaten people. If Jin even could.

For some reason, she wanted the chance to smash a watermelon to fulfill a part of her high school years. Jin was desperately trying to convince the three to come with her and have fun smashing it at his dad's friend's apartment. Who gave it to his family for free.

Justin shook his head back and forth. Why did this happen to the four of them?! All they wanted to do was go out and pick a gift for a friend of theirs, and a flash of light from a card that Jin had to pick up was the last time they were in their own world. Now, they were in a completely different world!

Also, how did he get these Bakugan things that Jin still loved to watch despite being sixteen _and_ a junior with no time?! He realized that he should have continued watching the show past its first season. Was he even in it? The whole thing ended two years ago when he was a freshmen. Darn. If Justin met Jin again, he would definitely ask her to tell him everything that happens after the first season.

"Runo," a very familiar voice reached his ears, "that guy looks lost. Shouldn't we help him?"

"Alice." Justin heard the infamous Runo. "We have to hurry and go to Marucho's! You know, your Grandfather's lab?"

_...I don't remember this happening in the story..._

"I think the lab can wait for another second. But, I don't think he can."

Justin heard Runo heave a defeated sigh. "Fine. Hope that we're not late."

Footsteps approached. Justin let them tap on his shoulder because it would have been awkward to turn around and watch them coming.

"Hi!" Justin was greeted to the sight of Runo and Alice from the first season. If he remembered correctly, the world really didn't get that far if they were just about to go to the lab.

"Uh, hi?" He tried to be as smooth as possible, sort of. Being naturally awkward was his thing.

"Um, we've noticed that you look lost. Do you need any help? My name is Alice Gehabich, and this is my friend Runo Misaki" offered Alice. Justin thought that she really was an angel sent from heaven. Why couldn't anyone else in this park come up to him and ask if he needed help?

"Yeah. Sorry to trouble you, but I have four things. One, have you seen a small girl wearing a white dress and running shoes carrying a baseball bat? Two, have you seen another small girl with glaring eyes and a Japanese cap? Third, have you seen a tall, orange haired guy with green eyes wearing square glasses? He also has a habit of scratching his cheek a lot. Fourth, how do you get out of this park? Oh, I'm Justin Walker, by the way." As he listed them off, Justin used his fingers to sort everything out in his mind. Also, he made sure to speak slow enough for the two girls to catch what he was saying.

Runo pointed out the obvious. "Wow. You need a lot of help. How can you not know where the entrance is? You came in here with your friends."

"Uh, you see, we were in some kind of accident and found ourselves here. My friends probably don't know their way around here ei-

"HEY, YOU!" A male voice caused all three heads to look toward the shouter. "Yeah, the guy with those two girls over there!"

_...Darn. I'm the only guy with two girls in this area. The story is changing a little just to accommodate my existence._

"I challenge you to a Bakugan Brawl!" This random boy with dull eyes whipped out a Darkus Bakugan. Brown hair and black eyes, and a yellow shirt with brown shorts. Justin realized that he wasn't even a character in the first season.

_What the heck? Why is all this stuff happening to me?_

"I'm afraid I can't fight." Justin barely remembered how the system worked. Even though he had Bakugan and cards, what use were they if he didn't know how to use them?

"Come on! You have Bakugan and cards!" This boy was getting really aggressive now.

Justin decided to try and settle things peacefully. "Uh, I'm not ranked, and I don't have that Baku thing. I won't be able to keep track of the G-

"That doesn't matter! Ready?"

Runo decided that enough was enough. "HEY! What's your problem? Can't you see that he doesn't want to even brawl? Are you deaf? I'll fight you instead!"

"Um," Alice tried to do something, "my friend Runo actually knows how to play. She should be able to, er, satisfy your urge to fight?"

"NO! IT HAS TO BE HIM! I WAS ORDERED TO! BEFORE HE CAN BECOME A THREAT, I HAVE TO GET RID OF HIS BAKUGAN!" Now in his other hand, a Doom Card made its appearance.

_This weirdo's not leaving, and he wants to send my Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. Uuuu, I want to cry._

Runo turned to Justin. "Hey, do you know Masquerade? Happen to get on his bad side?"

"We've never met." Justin believed that honesty is the best policy. Well, a lie. But it was true in this world!

All of a sudden, a sassy girl's voice came from his shirt pocket. "HEY! JUSTIN CAN BEAT YOU IN ONLY ONE TURN! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE MY MASTER! YOU ONLY HAVE THAT ONE DARKUS BAKUGAN ANYWAY! LET'S GO ONE-ON-ONE!"

With that, Justin was forced to open the field or he would be stuck in time. Runo and Alice hitched along for the ride.

_Where is Tigrerra? Hydranoid hasn't joined Alice yet. Ugh. How much I want to reveal that masked clown's secret. But that would definitely mess up this world if they knew now._

. . .

Sei Kagami was extremely irritated. Having almost lost her black cap, she now guarded it carefully. The white Japanese character for eternal on the hat described the everlasting glare on her face very well. Sei's tan skin allowed her to camouflage a little in the trees and bushes. It wasn't much, but she didn't really have an option. Her green and black plaid shirt had the sleeves rolled all the way down despite the hot weather. Sei was trying hard to blend in with the surroundings. She was a little thankful that she chose to wear a black skirt, that ended at the top of her knees, instead of pants. It made running away from her current enemies so much easier. Black running shoes with white checks helped her run fast even though Sei wasn't athletic. Her small stature and legs forced Sei to hide and try to escape when the opportunity arose.

"Mistress," a whisper from the voice she was forced to memorize came from her hat. "Are they gone yet? Are they? Huh?"

"No! Stop asking! And don't call me a mistress! Partners and friends don't call each other that!" Sei hissed. She now wished to have Jin's athletic ability. Sei hated to admit it, but she also wished for her to be here. Jin could easily beat them up without a weapon like her baseball bat.

The baseball bat that Sei got her for their sixteenth birthday, and she had to get all tsundere when giving it to her air-headed older twin.

And, in exchange, her twin got her the cap. It was too precious to lose.

"You're the bestest, Miss!"

"Shhhh! Miss is not allowed too! If you don't stay quiet for the next hour, I will literally leave you."

That shut up her Bakugan. Sei was never serious when she said things like that, so she didn't feel guilty.

_I'll let him know that I never mean it when I say things like that once I manage to run away and meet up with the others._

"Where is the girl?" That was the voice from the girl that didn't even exist in the first season who chased her. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, reminding Sei of Justin. Clothes were very typical of a twelve year-old. A pink shirt with jeans. But the three Pyrus Bakugan didn't look so good for Sei.

"Are you sure we aren't getting her mixed up with her twin? They both have that long hair look. To top it all off, they're identical twins!" The male that also didn't exist. He tried to catch her with his female friend or girlfriend. He had blue hair and yellow eyes, for some strange reason. His clothes were all blue except for the white T-shirt. Creepily, both of their eyes had a dull look.

_Brainwash to the max. Scary to see it instead of on the TV screen._

"Masquerade told us that the older twin dresses all girly and looks younger despite being older! The younger dresses in black and has that cap! Also, if they happen to be together, the older twin is actually taller by almost an inch!"

"But they'd look exactly alike if they stood apart far enough and wore the exact same clothes! What if we're chasing the older twin instead?"

_This guy can't help but ask all these questions, huh? Well, good for me. Exposition and plot details for free._

"Even better! But our team informed that she's with Dan Kuso, so we have to give up on her."

"That girl could be the younger one posing as her twin!"

"Dude, shut up! Let's just end this by saying that we're chasing the younger one. That's fi-

_Shoot! Why did she stop talking?_

"I think I saw something." Sei saw the girl point to where she was.

_Time to make a run for it._

"Ah! Sei-sama! Run! You can do it!" The Bakugan jumped on her shoulder and made a cheering gesture.

"Drop the honorific! And you just got their attention! Why would you do this to me, God?" Sei slapped her hat back on to her head and made a run for it.

Just as soon as they heard her talking Bakugan, the pair dashed after her.

"Hey, stop! You can make this easier on yourself!" The mysterious girl yelled.

"Just hand yourself and that Bakugan over and we won't hurt you!" The guy agreed with her.

_What a load of BS! But seriously, why don't they just challenge me to a brawl? Why capture me?_

Sei felt herself slowing down. Her breath began to grow ragged. She knew that the possibility of being caught was extremely high now. The footsteps behind her got louder and louder. Why wasn't there anyone around to help her? It was creepy to see no one in her section of the park.

A hand gripped her shoulder and pushed her to the floor, hard. She felt her hands being forced behind her back and tough hands gripping them. They also kept her on the ground, unable to break free. Another hand snatched her Bakugan off her shoulder and the Bakugan Gear to her side.

"Sei-san!"

Hearing his cries, Sei grew furious. She found new strength, but it wasn't enough to break free. "You two let him go! You actually only need me, right? Leave him alone! I"ll...I'll _stab_ you once I get the chance!"

"Ha! With what?" The girl haughtily asked while teasingly showing Sei's Bakugan in front of the captured girl's face.

In retaliation, Sei had a twisted smile. "Glad you asked. I'd do it slowly and painfully. You'd cry out for me to stop, but I wouldn't. I might not have my sister's strength, but I'd use an extremely thin and blunt object to magnify the pain! Anyone who hurts my friends or anyone precious to me pays with their lives!"

"Heh. Big talk from a girl like you."

"Yeah, but she's not alone." Another voice appeared, and Sei's face lit up with delight.

"Brian!"

. . .

Brian Donivan managed to find Sei, and he stared down the girl while taking Sei's Bakugan back.

"Kya! Bri Bri," his own Bakugan yelled happily, "you saved Wu Wu and Sei Sei!"

"Yeah, yeah. Quiet down. No need to get so excited." His average skin tone contrasted Sei's tan one. His hair was a startling orange that brought out the deep green of his eyes. They were hidden behind his black, square glasses. It gave an intellectual feel instead of a nerdy one.

Unlike Justin, his clothes were sloppy. A black over-sized jacket covered his slightly muscular frame. A plain, wrinkled white T-shirt was paired with beige shorts. He wore ratty sneakers with mismatching socks. Like his friends, Brian's Bakugan Gear was placed to his side and a Bakupod was not in his possession. Brian's tallness made Sei seem smaller than she usually was. He gave off a feel of laziness.

The insomniac boy reached down and tore the mysterious boy's hands away from Sei. Brian proceeded to shove him out of the way and offered a hand to her.

"Hey, you hanging in there, right?" He yawned as the hand was still up for grabs.

"Thanks, Brian. I seriously owe you one." Sei grasped his had firmly and he pulled her up. She made sure to put in her own effort to prevent him from wasting energy on her.

"Sei-san!" Her Bakugan happily jumped off of Brian's hand and landed on her cap.

She let out a sigh while noting that he jumped a great height for a Bakugan. "I guess I'll let you call me that. Whatever floats your boat."

"Seems like you haven't found your sister or Justin," Brian commented.

Nodding, Sei replied, "Yeah, hope she's safe. Justin's okay since he usually receives self-defense training from his dad. Well, the bat should do her good. If Jin has a Bakugan like ours, she will literally kill anyone who tries to harm him or her."

"Wow. Why?" Brian couldn't help but be interested.

"Well, she probably doesn't want me to tell, but whatever. Jin used to be a problem child when we were younger. Her middle school years were the last years she had a quick temper toward some certain things. She decided to turn a new leaf the moment we entered high school. Gotta cut her some slack. But don't worry, she never gets mad at her friends unless you do something illegal or do something evil like kill or betray another friend. But, she always forgives you, no matter what. Just don't push her buttons."

"Yeah, but we got to run." Brian took her wrist and forced her to run. Sei really hated physical contact. This was as much as he could do. She would punch him otherwise.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!"

But before their two enemies could do anything, a long haired boy stood between the two pairs.

Sei and Brian looked back only to see Shun Kazami with his first season look on their side.

"You two. Get lost." The first words out of the ninja's mouth.

"Shun." And there was Skyress.

_Oh,_ Brian thought, _I think I'll hate this guy._

Just then, they heard a girl's voice that Sei and Brian knew well.

"Sei, Brian! I'm so glad to see you safe!"

Jin approached with Dan Kuso and Drago in tow. A Bakugan was perched on her head. They had a very strong feeling that it could also talk.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, I do know where I'm going with this. And no. I am not skipping Jin's fight. It's the first part next chapter! :D<em>

_Just to let you know, Jin, Sei, and Justin used to be sixteen. They're now twelve. Brian was seventeen, and he's thirteen now. Sucks to be them._

_Don't know why I made this fic, but I'm glad. It was so fun to write. Love the twins the best cuz I'm one! Yay, twin power!_

_With lot's of love, LDT_


End file.
